Reacciones quimicas
by Misaki shion ashura Uchiha
Summary: Alphys, como toda maestra de ciencias, podia explicar muchas cosas, exceptos las reacciones que provocaba en su cuerpo cierta profesora de deportes, recientemente transferida. Yuri


**Notas: Undertale no me pertenece, todo es obra del grandioso Toby Fox!**

 **Resumen: el amor no eran mariposas en el estomago para la maestra de ciencias. No, eran reacciones químicas que estallaban en su estomago, cada vez que la entrenadora escolar le regalaba una sonrisa. Reacciones impropiamente químicas!**

 **Advertencias: Yuri (chica x chica), AU escolar. Todos son humanos.**

 **Reacciones químicas**

Ella siempre sintió que la ciencia podía tener la respuesta a todas sus dudas. Que con solo saber unas cuantas ecuaciones, poder hackear un par de cámaras y lograr sobrevivir maratones de temporadas enteras de animes en 24 horas; era suficiente para tener todas las respuestas que podría necesitar en su vida.

No era alguien demasiada exigente en sí misma. Disfrutaba fácilmente de los pequeños placeres de la vida aun en soledad. No creía merecer nada más, tomando en cuenta las acciones deshonestas que hasta hoy día aun perseguían su conciencia.

Suspiro negando con la cabeza, ansiosa por espantar aquellos pensamientos. No debía ser tan pesimista. Era una profesora, y a pesar de todo, muchos alumnos e incluso profesores, confiaban en ella. Especialmente el director, con quien compartía el mal rato que sus acciones pasadas le causaba. Le daba tanta pena que no dudaría en tratar de reconciliarlo con su esposa.

Se sonrojo. No podía evitarlo. Dentro de ella despertaba el alma de shipper cuando los veía toparse en los pasillos (Asgore lloriqueando al ser ignorado mientras Toriel pasaba de él). Definitivamente haber colaborado en el sistema de cámaras de seguridad de la secundaria Ebot fue su mejor acción del año.

Quizás del siglo.

Pero regresando a sus pensamientos habituales, decidió volver a enfocarse en su clase del dia. Luego del almuerzo le tocaria recibir a los estudiantes después de sus clases de deportes, por lo cual le costaría bastante mantenerlos motivados debido al cansancio que tendría.

Mascullo a su mala suerte por lo bajo.

"Porque tiene que tocarme después de deportes…?" lloriqueo mentalmente. Había tratado de pedirle al director un cambio de horario, pero este le había dicho que seria necesario hablarlo con Undyne primero.

Se recostó por uno de los casilleros, mientras parecía observar a los alumnos ir a la cafetería, pero realmente se perdía en sus divagaciones.

Undyne.

La nueva y más reciente profesora del plantel. Encargada oficial de la disciplina en Ebot, además de la entrenadora de la mayoría de los clubes deportivos y la profesora en Educación Física oficial. Solo la había visto a lo lejos unas pocas veces, pero su primera impresión era la misma que su amplia gama de responsabilidades lucia: determinada y sin tiempo.

La hermosa y enérgicamente aterradora profesora pelirroja de Ebot, capaz de cargar con todo el equipo de futbol en sus hombros (literalmente), admirada por muchos, y temida por demasiados. Desde que puso un pie en aquel sitio, simplemente la delincuencia juvenil descendió a cero. Ella era el tipo de profesor que sin duda, llevaría a Ebot a la cima de todas las secundarias y preparatorias del país.

Había investigado hasta el más mínimo de sus antecedentes. Desde joven había pertenecido a varias clubes escolares, destaco en miles de deportes, especialmente natación, lanzamiento de lanzas y lucha greco-romana. A pesar de su aspereza exterior era alguien confiable y de buen corazón que jamás lastimaría a ningún inocente. Al parecer tenía una admiración profunda hacia Asgore y el actualmente, viejo conserje; quienes en su juventud fueron sus profesores alguna vez.

Quizás de allí se originaba dicha devoción hacia su profesión actual; pero en fin. A sus estudiosos y escondidos ojos tras el cristal, la profesora Undyne simplemente era única en su clase.

Mientras ella era todo su opuesto: nerviosa y callada. Era torpe al relacionarse con los demás. No tenía nada de admirable, por no olvidar mencionar que era una mentirosa llena de defectos, incapaz de tomar decisiones propias. Nunca había destacado en nada que no fueran cosas experimentales o electrónicas. Un bicho raro que solo pasaba el tiempo viendo anime y auto compadeciéndose.

Era una fortuna nunca haberse topado directamente. No necesitaba hacer el ridículo ante alguien tan genial.

Suspiro y recordó lo de los horarios. Masajeo sus sienes incomoda. Quería decirle, pero simplemente de pensar en ir al gimnasio le daba urticaria.

Era una pésima idea. Decidió emprender su regreso a su santuario (entiéndase, salón de química). Volvería a sus planes habituales: comer ramen instantáneo y pockys mientras veía algo de anime desde su teléfono.

Lo mejor sería solo esperar y, si tenía algo de suerte, quizás el próximo semestre podría volver a decirle a Asgore y entonces…

_uh?...o-ooh! A-auhc!-se quejo, chocando sorpresivamente con alguien hasta caer sentada al suelo, tirando sus cosas-..l-lo siento…-balbuceo nerviosa una disculpa, al mismo tiempo que trataba de recogerlo todo rápido, aunque sin sus lentes era muy difícil.

"Bien hecho Alphys. Metes la pata otra vez…" se auto regaño, sintiéndose avergonzada.

Nunca cambiaria.

_bah! No te preocupes!-hablo una voz femenina, que reconoció al instante.

"eh?...n-no…n-no será acaso…?" pensó tratando de levantar su ciega mirada hacia arriba, siendo recibida por su lentes, los cuales fueron algo bruscamente colocados nuevamente en su lugar, para su infinita sorpresa.

Con ellos, al fin pudo verla. La joven profesora Undyne, quien sonreía de manera socarrona, aun de pie, altiva y firme como si nada estuviera pasando.

Al parecer también había estado corriendo por los pasillos apresuradamente, con un libro de cocina (¿?) en manos. No había notado que la rubia estaba por allí, por lo que el choque fue inevitable; aunque claro, a ella no le afecto en lo absoluto.

_estas bien? No creí que caerías con algo así-comento tranquila mientras de un solo estirón la ponía de pie de nuevo.

La científica ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de asimilar lo que pasaba para cuando ya estaba parada de nuevo, para su mayor asombro. Simplemente no existían cálculos para medir la fuerza y destreza de la pelirroja.

Undyne por otra parte, ajena a la impresión que estaba dando termino de levantar, algo curiosa, las cosas de Alphys.

Nunca había sido de aquellas interesadas en cosas de nerd (como solía llamarlas) pero había algo que llamo su atención de aquel monto de libros raros y paquetes de comida instantánea…

_oye! Que es esto?

Apenas escucho la oración formulada, la rubia se mentalizo para lo peor. Usualmente luego de que su hobby fuese descubierto, varios insultos y malos ratos venían. No importaba, estaba acostumbrada a ser humillada, especialmente del tipo de persona como Undyne.

Pero eso sí, si llegaba a llamarlos dibujitos chinos, se enfadaría.

_o-oh! N-no es nada! Solo es Mew Mew Kissy Cutie, primera temporada. No creo que te agrade y…-trata de quitárselo, en lo que la más alta la mira sin comprender-es anime…jeje. No creo que te guste y…

_anime?...que es eso? De que trata..?-pregunto sin saber que termino apretando un interruptor en la joven maestra de ciencias.

_...d-de que trata preguntas…?-balbuceo con un brillo especial en sus ojos-oh! Es un anime muy bueno! Trata sobre el valor de la amistad y también….!

Sin darse cuenta, la rubia prosiguió y prácticamente relatarle toda la trama junto a valiosos spoiler de su anime preferido, además de echarle pestes a su segunda temporada y terminar haciendo lo que deseaba evitar: actuar como una lunática extraña!

Para cuando se dio cuenta ya había sido muy tarde.

_...y-y también…! Eh?...-paro de golpe su relato al darse cuenta con quien hablaba nuevamente. Sus mejillas se tiñeron completamente y antes de que la pelirroja pudiera decir algo, termino escapando a una velocidad inesperada hacia el laboratorio de la escuela-..l-lo siento! G-gracias por todo! H-hablaremos luego!-chillo completamente avergonzada, sin percatarse de la sonrisa divertida que escapo de su recién conocía.

_jeje…-sonrió de lado mirándola partir-…con que tu eres la profesora Alphys…interesante…-recordó la pasión brillante en los ojos de la rubia, ampliando su sonrisa y curiosidad. No esperaba ver tal cosa en alguien como ella, pero sin duda le había gustado-…muy interesante je…-sin pensarlo mucho regreso a lo suyo.

Debía entretener a Papyrus antes de que terminara desgraciándose con su intento de deportes. Suspiro algo estresada de solo pensarlo, aunque la adorable imagen de aquella pequeña profesora con gafas lograba relajar su mente.

Las "mierdas de nerds" nunca le habían interesado pero…por aquella profesora tan mona quizás valdría la pena probarlo.

Si…quizás una tarde con esa cosa Mew Mew…tokyo…kiss…bah! como se llamara! El punto era que lo podrían pasar genial!

Al mismo tiempo, completamente catatónica, la joven maestra de ciencias temblaba de pies a cabezas a punto de azotar su cabeza contra la pared, roja como una grana y maldiciendo las reacciones químicas que su cuerpo insistía en expresar cuando la sonrisa amable e interesada de Undyne se reflejaba en su mente.

Era la primera vez que alguien actuaba así con ella a pesar de ser tan…tan ella! y aun así…

_ahhhhhh! P-porque no puedo ser kawaii?!-lloriqueo removiéndose por todo el salón de clases.

Aquella tarde, la brillante y joven Profesora Alphys, finalmente descubrió que quizás existían cosas que ni siquiera su amplio conocimiento científico podría explicar.


End file.
